Bros Before Hos
by Dancing Melon
Summary: Don't you hate it when the girl you're in love with is already dating your best friend, which means no matter what happens, she's "off-limits"? Edward sure does. AH, kind of AU, and most likely OOC for some. Rated M for language and subject matter mostly.


**A/N**: So ... hey everyone. I kind of have a new story. This is mostly just an idea, and I'm not sure that I'm going to continue it unless people really want me to. So I really want some feedback after you read, like whether or not you want me to continue and what things you would like to see from this story. I'll gladly accept any ideas and try to implement them into my story.

But anyway, this story is called Bros Before Hos. I will admit that this is loosely based off of personal experiences. For those of you who don't know, and this is information that I have received from my boyfriend, a guy will not date his friend's ex-girlfriend, even if he really, really likes her. The only way he would is if she was "the one". At least this is what my boyfriend has told me. That concept is the basis for my story, so keep that in mind.

This is also told from Edward's point of view, which I have wanted to do for a really long time.

Anyway, I am going to stop talking now. You probably all really want to read the story now. I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight, or the characters, but the story idea is all my own.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Hey Edward! Dude, wake up! The bell rang a long time ago buddy!"

I woke up to the sound of Emmett's voice and the feeling of his hand shaking my shoulder. This was not even close to how I wanted to be woken up. I wanted to be holding the most beautiful girl, her soft, wet lips kissing along my neck, inching downward …

"Edward! We're going to be late for lunch!"

I stood up, slowing as I just woke up, and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. There was nothing better than a good nap in English class, especially when the teacher was trying to teach a grammar point that was taught in elementary school and after getting no sleep the night before because … never mind, let's not get into that.

As I grabbed my books from my desk, not the world's best pillows, I noticed Emmett tapping his foot impatiently. "Come on, Em, don't get your g-string in a knot," I retorted, walking towards the door of the classroom. If I got to the cafeteria before Emmett, then he didn't have any time to kick my ass for saying that.

"Fuck you Edward! That was one time because I lost a bet to you and Bella! And I only did it because she wanted me to!"

Man, that was a good evening. We were all at Bella's house watching the season finale of American Idol, the one where they announce who won, since Bella insisted and neither of us bothered to argue with her. Emmett was just so convinced that the theatrical gay guy was going to win that he said, and I quote, "I swear, if Adam doesn't win this, I'm going to put on Bella's little pink g-string and run around the main part of town!"

Ten minutes later, the people of Forks saw more of Emmett than they ever wanted to see while Bella and I were dying laughing. Our YouTube video has nearly a million hits now, and rising.

Since I ran the whole way to the cafeteria, it still wasn't too crowded despite my nap. I pushed my way through other students, since Emmett probably still wanted to kick my ass for reminding him of the infamous g-string incident, and sat my books down at our usual table where Bella was patiently waiting.

"Did you say something about the g-string again to Em?" she asked, looking at me expectantly.

"Why would you ever think I did something like that?" I asked, trying to sound innocent. I knew that she knew better though.

"Well," she began, "You look absolutely terrified, and amused, and Emmett is right behind you and looks like he is going to kill you."

I jumped, crouching behind Bella and looking in the direction where Emmett would be. He wasn't anywhere to be seen though, and this was confirmed by Bella's laughter. "Bella … that was mean," I said, pretending to be upset by her antics. This was something we did daily, though. She would pull the "Emmett is right behind you!" card and I would pretend to be scared shit-less.

She didn't have to know that I really _was_ scared some of the time.

"Aw, I'm sorry Edward," she replied, turning around to pet my head. It's too bad that she was petting the wrong – whoa, never mind. But oh god, the thought of her touching me elsewhere caused all of the blood to rush to my –

Shit. Now I had to deal with a boner for the rest of lunch. I'm honestly surprised that this didn't happen during English class, considering that my thoughts were swirling around the idea of Bella and me alone in my room, clothes thrown on the floor …

"Edward? Are you alright?"

Her voice brought me out of my daydream, a wonderful but inappropriate daydream, and I nodded. "Yeah, sorry. I just woke up," I answered honestly. And I was fantasizing about you again, you know. Just the usual shit that's wrong with me.

"Were you sleeping in English class again? You really need to stop doing that, you're going to fail."

"I was tired!" I defended, finally deciding to stand up. I sat myself down at my usual spot across the table from Bella. "Besides, I'm not dumb enough to fail English anyway, and you know that," I added with a wink.

She just rolled her pretty little brown eyes at me, but with a smile on her face. Then her beautiful, perfect smile got bigger and her whole face lit up. That look on her face could only mean one thing, and in about three, two, one …

Emmett arrived, bent down and gave Bella a kiss that was not proper for school, and sat down beside her with his arm around her waist. "Hey gorgeous. I hope Edward was decent to you while I was at my locker," he said, kissing her on the cheek, which made her giggle. He placed his bagged lunch on the table and forgot about it as he stared at his girlfriend, waiting for her answer.

"Aw, Em, you know that Edward is always a perfect gentleman to me," she replied, smiling at me. I smiled back, even though that look on her face was nothing compared to the ones she gave to my best friend. And as much as I hated to admit it, it really pissed me off.

"I'm going to go get my lunch," I mumbled, standing up to go find a line.

It probably wasn't the smartest idea to fall in love with my best friend's girl, but honestly, he wasn't my best friend when I met her and I started to feel something for her. I didn't even know that she had a boyfriend, yet alone a guy that I would become close with. All I knew then is that she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, with a great ass I might add, and I wanted to make her mine. Now I know that she's everything I could have ever asked for in a girl, but she's taken. By my best friend.

Her perfect ass is the only thing that _hasn't_ changed.

Luckily for me, Emmett has no idea how I feel about his girlfriend. If he did, he would kill me. Emmett is my best friend in the world, and I respect him a lot, but he scares the living shit out of me. He's well over six feet tall and has a build so big that I'm surprised that he fits through door frames. How a high school boy got to be that size I'll never know.

Anyway, it's probably better for everyone if no one finds out about my feelings for Emmett's girlfriend. This way, Emmett won't kill me, I can see her all of the time since the three of us hang out a lot, and she won't have to question how she feels about my best friend. So everyone wins, at least a little bit. No matter what I'm always going to wind up with the shorter stick.

Er … not quite so literally. That made me sound bad.

Oh fuck it, let's just face it: my life sucks major horse balls. I'm in love with the most amazing girl in the world, but she doesn't return my feelings. She probably never _will_ return my feelings. Even if she did fall in love with me too, I would never be able to go out with her because then she would be my best friend's ex-girlfriend. Guys don't date their friends' previous girlfriends. Bros before hos, right?

The only problem is that Bella isn't a ho in any way shape or form. So does that make it okay for me to date her if she and Emmett ever break up?

I shook my head of those thoughts. Of course Emmett and Bella were never going to break up. They were virtually perfect for each other, which just pissed me off further. I had my lunch in hand and I wasn't even sure what I got since my thoughts were elsewhere. I sat back down with my best friend and his girlfriend, otherwise know as the bastard who is dating the love of my life.

They were in their own little bubble now, feeding each other food, while I was sitting across from the table, trying to coax my erection away with the thought of Emmett in Bella's g-string. It worked until I started picturing Bella in them, then it only got worse. I'm surprised that my pants weren't about to burst open.

At some point I gave up on getting my dick to behave, and I gave up on eating. I threw away the remainder of my food and sat back down, letting my head crash onto the lunch table. Bella and Emmett weren't going to notice me, since they never did, and I decided that it was time for another nap. Maybe I would dream of another world where I could have Bella and keep Emmett as my best friend. As if that would ever _really_ happen.

Damn, my life really does suck.

* * *

**A/N**: I really hope you enjoyed that. It was so much fun for me to write, and if you guys liked reading it, I'll surely write some more. Of course it may be a while, since I have a lot going on ... but I will do my best.

Please review and tell me if you want me to continue or not. I probably will no matter what, but still, it means a lot to me.


End file.
